Loving Candy Red
by SweetEmiliana
Summary: When Dave and Rose come to the trolls. Karkat wants to just be left alone, but dave won't let that happen.


Karkat stared at the two god tiers as they came closer. He frowned, so the red eyed one was going to be joining them on there trip just great. He snorted and looked over at Gamzee who staring at Dave Strider also, but what looked like hate in his eyes. Karkat had never seen his friend like that. He looked up at Dave and his sister Rose as they now landed on the metro they were on. Dave's head shot up and Karkat could feel Strider's eyes on him. He turned and huffed, hiding a blush that had crept up onto his face.

Dave blinked from behind his shades. He hadn't expected Karkat to be the shortest or even the most grumpy. He then looked at the rest of the trolls. He noticed a girl that he know right off the bat. Terezi.

She had the glasses and symbol on that she drew in her pictures. She looked as if she sniffed up at him and laughed.

After leaving Sollux and Aradia behind everyone went back inside. Gamzee with the other trolls head, holding onto his matesprite's, Tavros, head with tears rolling down his cheeks. Dave felt a bit sick looking at the troll head. He followed Karkat along with the other trolls. They stepped into a room full of computers and Karkat sighed. "Sorry for the fucking mess, but its been a fucking long day!" Karkat turned to the the others. "If you fucking need me, I'll be in my fucking room." Karkat stomped out of the room and he tried to run down the hall.

Dave blinked again and whispered that he would be right back. He followed Karkat down the hall to his room. Once Karkat was inside he slide his slim frame through the crack in the door. "Fuck CG. We just fucking meet and you already fucking running away from us. Jeez what a douche bag." Dave felt sorry for the moody troll. He scratched the back of his head and taking off his hood, it felt a little to tight. He waiting for the troll to have a hissy fit, but nothing seemed to come from Karkat. He leaned up against the wall and looked at the ground.

Karkat was staring at him, blinking. It was a good thing he left johns fucking bucket in the other room or this could have been even more weird. He shook his head and tried to ignore Dave. He went over to his crabtop, hopping John or Jade had their computers. He heard Dave shift somewhat and he was tempted to look back. Why the hell did Dave follow him to his room?

Dave watched Karkat, pretending to just be resting against the wall. After what felt like hours he moved closer to Karkat and turned his seat around. "have you been fucking ignoring me, Vantas?" He grabbed both sides of the trolls chair and stared him in the eyes. He could see bits of emotion in Karkat's eyes, but what was it.

Karkat blinked and hissed. "Get the fuck away from me! Yes of fucking course i was fucking ignoring you! You-" Karkat stopped short as he stared up at Dave's face. His hands reaching up and taking off Dave shades. When Strider's eye colour came into view Karkat gasped, he really thought that the red eye thing was a joke. "...Your eyes...their red. They really are red. What the fuck? Fuck! I'm so fucking sorry you ended up like this! Shit this is probably my fault-"

Dave grabbed the sides of Karkat's face and put his face closer the Karkat's, whom was blinking in surprise and stopped talking. Dave could fell Karkat's breath on his lips as he whispered something that Dave could not hear, but he had a feeling he know what it was. He closed the smallest of gaps between their lips and pulled Karkat's whole body closer to his own. He soon gave up on trying not to get himself cut on cancer's teeth. Karkat let out a gasp, that Dave took advantage of. He started to explore the inside of the smaller trolls mouth. The troll let out a moan mix with what sounded like a purr. He had no idea how long this moment took, but he didn't care. It felt so right, but Karkat pulled away gasping for breath and smiled up at Dave. For some reason that smile triggered something inside strider that the corners of his mouth curled up and somehow words that he never though he would ever say popped out. "I love You."

The (fucking) End!

A/N

This is my very first homestuck fanfiction and my very first fanfiction i have ever actually finished. I used a shipping genorator on tumblr to make this for pratice, so its not that good. I hope you guys enjoy this~


End file.
